When the World is Up, Side, Down
by wrathuponsinners
Summary: Au, In which Naruto took the challenge of becoming who he desires, wiseNaru


me: my second story...r&r ^_^

summary: Au, In which Naruto took the challenge in becoming the one he desires, wiseNaru

Disclaimer: If i do, Naruto would become a prota-anta

Others: with the scent of deathnote...but only the screen thingy, not the killing stuff.......i still don't know whether to put a pairing or not..please tell me if i should ^_^

* * *

When the World is Up Side Down

**Chapter 1**

**When did identities become secrets?**

It wasn't a coincidence that he decided to take that course, nor wasn't it any luck that he has been accepted on an elite school without ruckus. 'It' runs amongst their family, amongst their bloods, hence it its nowhere far that he is destined to become one of them. Just like his father who became the most popular police that has ever lived in Japan, who has saved lots of innocent lives from well-known vicious criminals sprouting everywhere, every time. Like his mother who was the top spy of the year revolving around the same country, she, who was rewarded a mere mansion standing up above a huge island just dedicated for them, for the family. His mother was unbeknownst with publicity, but she was absolutely admired by people working hidden behind civil eyes. She was a spy, not a famous rock singer.

Now, it was the son's fate to do the same, and the path he chose to walk upon, becoming a –

"Kyuubi? Come down right now, its time for your breakfast" called a woman voice just behind the door of his room, followed by a vanishing footsteps echo.

Before going outside, he looked to his man-size mirror, expecting every detail of his new clothes given by the school. He combed his hair with his fingers due to the natural spikiness of his sun-kissed hair, no matter how hard he tried to bend it down, it would only return to its normal state. Fixing his ribbon with his bare hands, he was able to notice his girly appearance that has been improved by the wrong clothes that has been sent to him.

It was in the mid of summer when his parents decided to enroll him to an elite school for gifted children and because of his parents popularity, it took less than a minute to make the institute agreed and nod their heads.

After a while of vacation, just near the end of summer, the uniform has been delivered to each new students of the school. Now, there doesn't seem to be a problem, with all the preparations and such. But after the clothes has been delivered, he, who was very excited and very anticipated of what might his clothes look, was the one to open the pink-ribbon tied box in the front of all the maids and his parents.

The clothes were wonderful, oh it was very cute. Very adorable that anyone who wears it will absolutely become a new person. The problem is, the clothes are for girls, not for boys.

It was a big shock to him, a big amusement to the maids, and a big smile on his parents. With his enraged voice yet at the same time gentle, he demanded what the hell his parents had done.

His parents merely shook their heads telling him that none of them found the clothes adorable (and will absolutely fit to their son) err- no. What they mean is none of them anticipated it. They were thoroughly surprised and no, there was no amusement dancing in their eyes. None at all.

He, not believing all their stutters asked them why? Why the hell is his clothes a girl's clothes, and is that a red ribbon there?

His father suggested him to relax and sit which he obeyed not being able to carry the ultimate shock from the first time on his life. His mother, she decided to call the school and the answer,

"You said he was so adorable, so cute and so lovely, and then you gave us the picture (the one that shows him taking a bath with bubbles covering his south most regions) that made us think he was a girl, and oh by the way, you're child is absolutely-"

And the line was cute off, not wanting to hear any disgusting comments to her only son.

Going back to the room where the heavy aura was placed, the mother made a plan that will surely torment her child. No, she doesn't hate her girly boy, did she say that? She just wants to show affection. She wants to get back to his son, who for the past few years tormented her and his husband. You don't have any idea what it is to have an ingenious youngster.

"My dear-"

"I expect a good news, mom"

Is that sign to discontinue her plans. NO. It is a sign to continue the torture.

"Dear-"

"I understand, we cannot do anything about it"

"But I haven't even finished my sentence"

"Mom (insert bulb on the top of the blonde kid) just judging by your dejected tone and hopeless stare, I already concluded that what you has is a bad news. Very bad news indeed"

Standing from the soft cushion, he simply bid his goodnight and went upstairs, with his head bowed down.

See, a wise son is very annoying to say the least. If it weren't for his cuddly face and cute features, she would have dropped him somewhere when he was still a baby. You don't have any idea what she had suffered.

"Dear, are you going somewhere" she entered the room with a wide grin plastered on her pale face.

"Don't worry mom, you and dad could make love all day and night, I won't disturb you" she left with a frown.

"Dear, let's play hide and seek" she entered with a satisfied mood.

"Mom, I doubt there would be any benefit doing that kind of thing. Besides, you don't even know how to hide" she left with a frown.

But today, oh the glorious day. Albeit her son halted her speech, she wasn't the one to leave.

Ignoring the big scowl in his tanned-whiskered face, Naruto leaved his room to welcome the bright lights cascading from each window imposed to every walls of the humungous mansion. He hopped to the stair case, stepped on the marble floor and run to where his parents were.

"Is it fine?" he asked timidly, afraid of the answer.

"Shorts?" Naruto looked to the source of the voice to see her mother glaring at his short-shorts.

"At least it's not a skirt" Naruto doesn't understand why her mother glare deepened. Maybe she was just pmsing.

"Well, you look like a boy, no, a girly boy, or a blonde girl wearing a shorts" his father's deadpanned answer.

"I'll just eat"

Afterwards, the family bid goodbye to each other. Saying good lucks and such.

"Protect your virginity"

"Don't let the hungry wolves eat you, I mean, gobble you"

Yes, Naruto's parents is surely insane, no one would deny that. But for now, he's in peace. He would enter a new place in his new life. The said school is a very prestigious one that no information is executed in the publicity. Thus, no one knows who is who.

Naruto doesn't care, its better actually and more beneficial for him. He doesn't want any attention. He wants to fame his name by his hard works and own sweat (not that he would've to shovel an entire area) His chosen course doesn't need working very hard, all he needs is to look and observe.

"Master Kyuubi" the gruff voice of the driver pulled Naruto out of his musings. He was given a mask (a face of a fox) and was shooed out of the limo he was riding on. No other personnel could enter the gates of the school, as he said earlier; the school is very prestigious, very private and very secretive.

**KONOHA UNIVERSITY INSTITUTE **

The name was bold written at the top of the largest building in front. All in all, there were three large building. The gym, which he concluded due to its circular shape, the second building, which he concluded as the dorm, and the last building, obviously the school.

Walking with other students who were as well masked, Naruto believed that many stares are being attached to him, more than normal a look should.

"Welcome, students of Konoha, you are hereby given the name of being part of the school itself. I am Sandaime, the vice president of the entire place. Now, the headmaster would like to talk to you" as that said, the old man who gave the speech went out of the way, showing a rather big T.V. screen in front.

Many students were awed, the school was really fantastic.

Just then, a big letter M appeared on the screen, followed by an undefined tone.

"I see many students are here today. I am M, the headmaster of this school. As to the reason I do not show my face, is due to the amount of the crimes around. You are gathered here, to become one of us, to become detectives of Japan. As for the masks, they will be removed after the exam"

Many gasps arose whilst whispers added tension to the terrified students who have just heard of the exam. For what?

"There is absolutely nothing to fear of, the exam will not tell who to pass or who to fail, it is simply to recognize of the skills you have. The first ranker who will pass the test will be given a special privilege, hence, I expect you to wok hard. The exam will be tomorrow. No reviews are needed; everything about being a detective is a practical and logical analysis"

Just then, the T.V. went off. The old man before stepped forward again, this time telling the students the exact directions they have to follow.

"You will be led by our teacher Shizune to your dorms. Each individual will have his own room, so don't worry"

Naruto went straight to his bed, plopping down to it. The room was small, but was enough. There's a bathroom, a bed, a computer and a window.

Recollecting his thoughts before, he figured that the test already begun. M or so called the headmaster wanted them to find who he is. His introduction gave clues to this conclusion of our little blonde.

"I see many students are here today. I am M, the headmaster of this school. **As to the reason I do not show my face, is due to the amount of the crimes around**. You are gathered here, **to become one of us**, to become detectives of Japan. As for the masks, they will be removed after the exam"

"There is absolutely nothing to fear of, the exam will not tell who to pass or who to fail, it is simply to recognize of the skills you have. The first ranker who will pass the test will be given a special privilege, hence, I expect you to wok hard. The exam will be tomorrow. No reviews are needed; **everything about being a detective is a practical and logical analysis"**

**As to the reason I do not show my face, is due to the amount of the crimes around**, _why would crimes be here on the school, on a high prestigious school?_

**to become one of us, **_or, it is us who he wanted to become criminals_

**Everything about being a detective is a practical and logical analysis, **_by becoming a detective, you should know how a criminal works._

Rolling flat on his back, Naruto stared at the ceiling hard, wanting to figure what to do next. He already unraveled the mystery, now; he has to do the action. How to find M within this hundreds of students?

Just then, footsteps were heard echoing outside. Naruto, being the curious one, stood on his feet and went near his door. Sensing the presence is nowhere anymore. He opened the door wide. _Now, why would someone be outside his room? _

Looking to each other side of the corridor, Naruto completely went outside, with his mask on. He needs to figure everything or else he'll fail. He followed the destination of the footsteps, making him go to the cafeteria where many students eat and talk, with their masks on.

Naruto didn't understand what they were doing. It could be because they figured the mystery also and they were searching for M, or they are plain stupid.

Shaking his head, Naruto went off towards his room. It was not the time to eat, he's full.

_Did I miss something, but what? What did I miss?_

Opening the door on his room, Naruto halted all his movements. His eyes were wide as saucers and his breath slowed down. Like realizing that he was indeed standing frozen, Naruto entered his room and closed the door, his eyes still wide but unseen able by anyone.

_I understand. I figured it now. I'll pass the test._

With a smile coated on his face, Naruto took of his mask and went to bed, where he dozed off suddenly.

* * *

shylock: do you agree? the more people, the more ideas, or the more people, the less ideas.......


End file.
